


初雪

by Bersarker



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: CP：佐藤雪/张玄佑无差雪雪的生日贺文来着





	初雪

“这个是什么字？”  
这是某个意外清闲的午后，雪侧头，看到睡醒了之后无聊地趴在他手边看他写字的张玄佑。  
“雪（yuki）。”雪放下笔。  
“哦，你的名字。”  
“嗯。”雪点了点头，看着张玄佑拿走了那张纸，小声地念着那两个早已经说了无数遍的音节。突然想起在很久之前，两个人还用着“雪君”和“玄佑同学”这样听起来有几分怪异的称呼，不知在什么时候那些繁琐的后缀就消失了，只剩下“雪”和“玄佑”。  
“在我的国家，它同时也是雪的意思。”  
“这样啊……”张玄佑仰躺着，看着纸上那一对小蝌蚪似的符号，突然开口，“你的生日是什么时候？”  
“嗯？”黑发少年低头，对上张玄佑目光。  
在这个四季不分的热带岛屿上，时间早已经紊乱，没有人知道今天是哪个月份的哪一天。雪不知道这个问题的用意所在，但还是回答了。  
“1月9日。”  
“哦……正好就是下雪的季节，你喜欢雪吗？”  
“一般。”雪望向常夏的庭园，似乎有些怀念，  
“不过好久没有见过雪了啊……”  
张玄佑没有说话。凉风穿过长廊，从沉默的两人中间经过，趁红发少年松手的瞬间将他手中的纸卷入半空。  
“啊……”张玄佑下意识伸手，却抓了个空。  
风卷着纸张轻飘飘地升起，眼看就要飞出长廊，然后被黑发少年面不改色地半途截下。  
“抱歉啊……”红发少年有些不好意思地挠了挠脸，雪轻轻地摇头示意没有关系。  
“我突然想起来要去找点东西，先不打扰你写日记啦。”张玄佑突然从地板上爬起来。  
“要我……”  
“不用，我一个人就行了。”雪的话语还未出口就被打断，然后手中就被塞了一支笔，红发少年提起拿来当枕头的背包，转头露出他熟悉的笑容，“放心吧，我很快就回来做晚饭。”  
雪点了点头，看着对方的身影消失在视野里。

张玄佑最近外出的次数变多了。  
红发的少年似乎在寻找某样东西，雪没有问他在找什么，如果张玄佑不主动开口，他就绝不会提问——相互尊重对方的隐私，这是少年们一直以来的相处模式。  
雪在某次外出的时候询问了红发的同伴是否有需要帮忙留意的东西，张玄佑想了一会儿才说：“如果有大蒜的话就带回来吧，晚上可以吃蒜香拉面！没有也没关系，我们可以吃炒面。”  
雪点头，带着二天一流离开了寺庙。  
似乎是运气不太好，旅馆的大蒜已经被人拿光了，雪想了想，去了墓园和井，最后终于幸运地在医院找到了熊。  
在面前的庞然大物倒下之后，看上去与实际实力完全不相符的黑发少年甩净刀上的血迹，从还温热的尸体上找到了自己想要的东西就打算离开，视线却在转身时不经意间扫到了一个熟悉的身影。  
不得不说那头红发真的太扎眼了，即使隔着一段距离雪也能一眼认出来。那是张玄佑，而站在他面前的两个女人——那是菲欧娜和珍妮。  
雪几乎是下意识握紧了手中的正宗和村正，对手有两个人，其中一个还是他最不想面对的菲欧娜，在那两个人面前，玄佑没有任何胜算。事实上就算是两个人一起，雪也不认为他们能赢，但是，但是……  
雪没有再思考下去，他只是用最快的速度奔向三人所在的地方，然后发现事情似乎并不是他想的那样。  
身材娇小得与气场完全不相符的女性似乎是对着背对着他的红发少年点了点头，转身离开了，她身边高挑的金发女伴在离开前远远地看了他的方向一眼——雪不确定她有没有看到自己，但是可以肯定的是对方显然没有恶意。  
雪思考了一会儿，在张玄佑发现他之前离开了。  
——如果张玄佑不愿意主动开口，雪不会擅自闯入他的世界。  
当天晚上的晚餐是蒜香拉面。  
看着红发少年餍足的笑容时，雪觉得这样就很好。  
这样就，足够了。

第二天，雪醒来的时候身旁的被窝是空的。  
枕头上没有残留的温度——主人似乎已经离开很久了。  
雪来到走廊，虽然是在温暖的南国岛屿，赤脚踩在木制地板上还是有一丝凉意。外面的天还没亮，东方的天空隐隐有红光，那是旧的一天与新的一天的际会。  
院子里也没有张玄佑的影子。雪用目光四下搜寻了一圈，在院子边缘的树下发现了属于另一个人的校服外套。  
圾上走廊边上的木屐，雪走到了那棵院子里最大的树下。棕色的制服外套就放在靠近树根的地方，还有凹陷的痕迹，雪仿佛看到红发的少年坐在上面靠着树干的画面。  
雪伸出手想拾起被主人遗忘在这里的衣服，手指在触及布料的瞬间却不知为何又改变了主意。坐在那人坐过的地方，靠着那人倚过的树干，雪看着东方的天空中逐渐堆积、溢出的红光，想到的是那人颜色相近的发。  
他们毫无疑问是相似的,这种相似不仅仅是处境上的相似，除了相近的年龄之外，还有某种更为深层的东西将两人联系在一起——一种雪无法描述、但确实存在的东西。但两个人又是截然不同的，这种不同体现在方方面面，渗透到两人的日常相处之中。  
雪看着东方日出，想着在不久之前那个坐在这个位置的少年，想着他看到的，又会是怎样的景象……  
身后倚靠着的树干突然发出一阵震颤，这股震颤沿着树干一直传到树梢，茂密的树叶碰撞间发出哗哗的响声。雪下意识摆出警戒姿态，右手摸向腰际时却摸了个空——他把二天一流留在了寺庙里。  
“雪，看上面！”  
某人的声音从他身后传来，令人安心的熟悉声线让雪几乎是条件反射般放松了戒备。  
没有任何犹豫与防备，少年仰起头，看到的是不可思议的一幕。  
茂密的树枝杈丫之间，有什么东西从树叶间纷纷扬扬地飘了下来，充斥树下整个狭小的空间——白色的碎屑停滞在空气中，仿佛无质量的蜉蝣体，在晨曦中滞留出一道道淡金色的弧线，细碎的光芒印在少年清亮的眸中，像是冬日夜空中划过天际的流星雨。  
那是他一生中见过的最美的一场雪。  
雪抬起手，几片“雪花”落在掌心，没有丝毫凉意，很快就随着空气的流动打着璇飞走了。满天飞舞的“雪”中，有什么东西从树梢缓缓飘落，仿佛事先被设定好了路线一般，准确无误地落在了少年的怀中。  
雪拾起那张纸，刚毅而不失秀气的字体印在洁白的纸面上，下面是笔迹清晰的签名。  
将那张纸仔细地叠好，放在上衣的口袋里。雪终于发现，原来早在自己不知道的时候，那点属于少年的、青涩而又稚嫩的小心思就已经泄露出去。那个看似粗枝大叶的大男孩在自己毫无意识的时候一直关注着自己，甚至亲手为自己准备了这一切，就只是因为短短的一句话——  
“好久没有见过雪了……”  
雪起身，走向那个一直站在树后看着自己的人，在对方的躲闪中抓住了他的手腕，看到对方右手的指关节不出意料的一片血红，雪垂下眼帘，从口袋里掏出绷带，小心翼翼地开始包扎。  
“这点小伤放着不管也没事，很快就好啦……”张玄佑轻轻地挣了一下，黑发少年牢牢地抓着他的手腕，没有挣脱。  
“别动。”雪轻声道。  
张玄佑看着雪头上的纸屑，星星点点的白色沾在墨色的发间，十分扎眼，让他忍不住想拂下来。雪专注着手上的工作，从他的角度看过去只能看到对方垂下的眼睫，对于男性来说纤长得有些秀气了。  
不知为何，张玄佑感觉自己的脸有点烧。  
时间在这个时候似乎过得格外缓慢，直到雪说了声“好了”，张玄佑才如释重负地抽回了一直被抓着的手，却一时不知道该放到哪里。  
雪看着脸有些红的少年手足无措的样子，突然凑近了他。张玄佑显然被他吓了一跳，下意识要退开。  
雪抓住了对方的肩，伸手抚上那些火焰色的头发，“你头发上沾到了。”  
长年修习剑道的少年臂力格外强大，张玄佑只挣扎了一下就放弃了，乖乖地低下头任对方摆弄自己的头发，只是脸上的温度有上升的趋势。  
咦，似乎漏了什么……  
沉思中，一张纸从雪的口袋里掉了出来，在张玄佑的视野中划过，落在满是碎纸屑的土地上。  
啊，是了……就是这个。  
手腕突然被握住，雪低下头，对上少年耀眼得仿佛有火光在燃烧的眸。  
“那个……我们在这个岛上也不知道呆了多久，记日期什么的我本来就不太行，更何况是在这种情况下……‘反正大家都不知道具体日期，那不如就当作在今天吧！’——我是这么想的，所以，”红发的少年顿了顿，似乎是鼓起了勇气，定定地看着雪的眼睛。  
“生日快乐啊，yuki-kun（雪君）。”他听到他说。  
听到许久没有被提起过的称呼，黑发少年呆了一下，然后弯起嘴角——  
“嗯，谢谢你，玄佑同学，雪很漂亮。”

沉默不语的古树下，少年们在露米娅的初雪中交换了新年的第一个吻。  
纯白的纸掉落在两人脚边，被好奇的风悄悄展开，露出女性的字迹。  
生日快乐，佐藤君。——菲欧娜。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感来自某个喜欢在下雪后带我到树底下，然后突然踹树，以此来灌我一脖子雪的沙雕小伙伴。因为是拳皇（。）玄佑，所以就改成了用拳头捶树（友情提示：危险动作请勿模仿，除非你对友情的巨轮有着绝对的信心  
> *这是一局没有人能做OPS/长船/轨道炮/电脑/银河手表/智能炸弹的游戏，如有意见请去暴打罪魁祸首——某不愿透露姓名的韩国高中生，特工先生这次真的是无辜的


End file.
